The Power of the Sun and the Forces of the Moon
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Ever since Edward left, Bella has been a mess, leaving Jacob to pick up the pieces. She wants to let go of the pain she suffers nonstop and continuously. But how? Full summary inside. Jacob/Bella
1. Mixed Feelings

**Full Summary: Ever since Edward left, Bella has been a mess, leaving Jacob there to pick up the pieces. She wants to let go of the pain that she suffers nonstop and continously. In order to do that, she has to repair her friendship with Jessica and Angela...and maybe let Jacob in her heart. It all starts on the day that Bella cliff dived. The day that maybe, just maybe, she'll let Jacob kiss her.**

**A/N: I need more Twilight on my story list-starting now of course! Hope you like it. Basically kinda my take on New Moon, and only a few things are different in the beginning. The rest is centered on Jacob and Bella, and the journey she takes to finding herself and trying to forget what had taken over her life (if you catch my drift)**

**This story is also the cause of reading amazing Jacob/Bella fanfictions. :)**

* * *

Everything had been a rush. One minute, Bella hears Edward in her mind and begging her not to jump, and the next minute waves swallow her whole. After bumping her head hard and seeing fire red, or so she thought-she wasn't sure, she surely thought she was going to die.

But she hadn't. Jacob, her Jacob, had managed to save her and bring her back from unconsciousness. Things were a little blurry then; hearing Sam's voice sounded like it came from a long tunnel, but she heard enough to understand. Harry Clearwater was in the hospital, and it wasn't looking too good.

After Jacob kept on his word, bringing her to his place to dry her clothes, he had decided to drive her back home.

Bella was still freezing, hugging herself and trying to keep warm. Not even the warm air conditioner in her truck could do justice. The inside of her mouth still tasted like salt water, and her throat burned uncomfortably everytime she swallowed. It was pure torture.

Well,...it's not like she hadn't been through worse. And she didn't want to think about _that _right now.

"Hundred and eight degrees over here," Jacob said with a smirk without looking away from the road.

Bella smiled, waisting no time, and scooted across the seat; she clung to Jacob's arm, nestling in his warmth. _"God," _she sighed blissfully. "My hands are _freezing..." _Her head got into a more comfortable position on his shoulder. "It must be nice, never getting cold."

Jacob continued to smile lopsided. "It's a wolf thing."

"It's not," Bella disagreed. "It's a Jacob thing. You're so warm. You're like, your own sun..."

They were quiet after that, watching the trees fly by them. Absentmindedly gazing out the window, Bella let her mind wander for a bit; now that she was warm and cozy next to him, she could finally think coherantly. She began wondering about her best friend and the pack, wondering what the others were doing. She wondered about her dad, and started to worry a little. Harry was Charlie's best friend-next to Billy. It would destroy him if Harry passed away. Bella wouldn't know what she'd do if she lost Jacob. She already had little support. Of course her father was there, but he had been close to moving her back to Phoenix with her mother.

Besides Jacob and some members of the wolf pack, Bella didn't really have any friends anymore. Her depression had pushed her away from her normal, human friends. Jessica wanted nothing to do with her most likely, Angela was too nice to probably admit her true feelings, Eric probably felt the same way Angela did-he was also too nice, and Mike was just the big awkward flirt she worked with.

Soon the trees turned into houses as they finally rolled into Bella's neighborhood.

"This is better." Jacob broke the peaceful silence, pulling up to the Swan household now. Twisting the key, he turned the car off. "Now that you know about me..."

The tone of Jacob's voice told Bella that he wanted to say more; she sat up so she could see him better.

"But...?" she urged on.

"You saw what happened to Emily," Jacob continued, his dark brown eyes bored into her orbs. "Sam got angry,...lost it for a split second...Em was standing too close. He will never be able to take that back...What if I get mad at you?" He asked her rheotorically with a nervous swallow. He slightly shuddered at the thought, staring off into space now. "Sometimes...I feel like I'm gonna disappear..."

"You need to hear it from me," Bella told him, her voice more bold, and he returned his gaze on her. He needed to hear this. "You may not think that you'll be able to control yourself, but I always will. You're not gonna loose yourself. I won't let that happen."

"How?" Jacob asked. They both knew that when a werewolf gets mad and out of control...there's no stopping it...

"I'll tell you...all the time." Bella looked down at her lap, the rest coming out in a sigh, "How special you are."

Their gaze lasted longer than Bella had expected. _A lot _longer. Her heartbeat was a little uneven, she could feel it. She had a feeling what he was about to do.

And he was. Jacob was leaning.

_I can't, _Bella thought for what felt like the millionth time. Things between her and Jacob were so special. They knew where their friendship lay, and they were so close people mistook that for something more. Bella had told Jacob that she didn't want him to give up, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for a relationship with him now. She wasn't oblivious to his more-than-platonic feelings for her. She always felt bad whenever she rejected some of his touches, like unnecessary hand-holding or the almost-kissing. That's what she did. She shied away every time. She kept hurting him, she knew she was.

It wasn't fair. A part of her kept telling herself that her heart will always belong to..._him. _To Edward. But he was gone now, and most likely not ever coming back-so why does she keep holding out for him? She has a best friend who loves her and wants to be with her-and here he is, about to try to kiss her. What is she going to do now? Reject him _again _and make things awkward _again?_

Maybe Jacob is exactly what she needed. She had a good relationship with him, the pack pretty much loves her (Sam's love is questionable), and she felt safe with him. She couldn't deny the emptiness she felt when he was gone hunting down Victoria. She liked it when he held her hand, when they took walks on the beach, when they had been working on the bikes months before the wolf gene set in. Originally, she did it to see hallucinations of Edward-purposely putting herself in danger.

Now she didn't know anymore. What if that wasn't the only reason? What if she really enjoyed him giving her lessons?

Although...she definately needed more practice.

_It will be as if I never existed..._Edward's voice echoed in her head.

_As if you never existed? _Bella thought just as Jacob's nose touched hers, his eyes drooping; he was still hesitating, trying to read her face. She bit her lip, and then her decision was set. She swallowed nervously, closing her eyes, and her lips parted slightly. Her breath shook.

It wasn't long before she felt lips.

Her first thought was that they were warm...and soft. They parted and left her lips, then came back and pressed against hers twice. The third time, the pressure increased slightly, possibly hoping for a reaction from hers.

Bella's lips puckered, yielding up against his, and they both exhaled simutaneously. The feelings she felt were pleasurable, and she wanted more of it. More of him. He was so different. And so new to her. At least...in this way...

Slowly, her hand lifted; first, finding his chest, then traveling up to rest on his shoulder. Jacob's arm, that had been around her, pressed a little tighter against her back. The kiss started to deepen, her fingers slowly running through his hair, and his other arm wrapped around her shoulders, his hands rubbing her gingerly. Their heads tilted, and they craved to be closer together in Bella's small truck.

Soon enough, Bella was getting hot.

And then her brain reminded her of something.

She was kissing Jacob.

And she was liking it.

And _like _was definately an understatement.

She wasn't being pushed away, but being pulled closer.

The only hesitation was the usual shyness that two people get when kissing each other for the first time.

Bella's hands found Jacob's chest again, and this time she gently pushed him back, breaking their kiss.

Their breathing was heavier than usual as they stared at each other.

"I should...probably..." Bella murmured awkwardly, reaching for the door.

"Yeah, um..." Jacob managed, a little out of breath.

The door opened, and the cool wind blew in. A sickenly sweet scent shot down Jacob's nose, and his body tense. It was recognizeable.

"Bella, stop!" Jacob lunged across the seat, closing the door back shut.

"What's wrong?" Bella's eyes widened in fear, judging the look on his face.

"Another vampire," Jacob spat, staring the truck back up. "I gotta get you outta here. I'm taking you back to La Push."

"But Jake-"

"It's the red-headed leech, Bells! I have to get you away from here!"

Bella's heart went cold.


	2. Imprinted

**Too bad that I didn't get any reviews, but I'm glad that this story got faved and followed. So thank you :) Also thank all of you who have at least took the time to read the first chapter. These little things make a big difference in my eyes.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Bella was shaking, and it this time it wasn't from the cold. Her wide eyes were on Jacob the entire time he expressed his thoughts outloud, strings of profanity and incoherancy, and his eyes would dart back and forth between her and the house. Victoria could come out any time now and slaughter them both. Bella was glad that Charlie wasn't home yet. Another death would be added to the list because of her. She wouldn't know what she'd do without her father.

Bella then realized the reason why she was shaking so much, and it wasn't just because of her fear. Jacob's entire body was shaking uncontrollably, the outline of his body blurring every once in a while; his movements shook the entire truck. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his russet knuckles turned white.

"Gotta get her...no...not here...this thing isn't fast enough," she heard some of what Jacob was saying now. He closed his eyes tight, fighting the control to not phase.

"J-Jake?" Bella stammered.

The sound of her voice made his head snap up, his wild eyes meeting hers.

And then he made up his mind. He wasn't gonna let the leech get her filthy hands on his...What was the right word for Bella now? Best friend still? Or girlfriend? He didn't know. They'll have to talk about it later. But now was certainly not the time.

"C'mon!" Jacob nearly hissed, grabbing her hand. "Get out on my side." He kicked the door open, and Bella scrambled across the seat to get to the other side. She took her car keys out of the ignition quickly, shoving them in her pocket; Jacob's patience was wearing thin, and he lifted her out of the truck himself, running them towards the mouth of the forest.

"You'll have to ride on my back. It's the fastest way," Jacob managed, still shaking.

"But what if I fall off?" It sounded like a stupid question, now that she asked this outloud.

"I won't let you fall," Jacob promised, backing away from her. Bella stumbled backwards as she watched him morph into the reddish-brown wolf. This was the second time she had seen him phase. It was so fast that she told herself not to blink for this. He stood at 10' on all fours, and the only thing remaining the same where his beautiful chocolate eyes.

Jacob howled at the sky, a signal, then sank on his paws so she could climb on. Bella awkwardly climbed up his fur, stumbling a few times, until Jacob bumped her butt with his nose, and she was on his back. She gripped his soft fur tightly, hoping that she wasn't hurting him, and scooted closer to his head for better balance.

When he was sure she was secure, he took off running at top speed. Bella's legs clamped on either side of his body so tight that it hurt, but it was better than falling on her head. Her lips quivered at the cold, and her eyes watered. His entire body was warm, so from her butt to the soles of her feet were perfectly snug. Bella hugged herself closer to him. Jacob felt her slight shivers and rapid heartbeat, wishing he could wrap his arms around her and keep her warm. But he couldn't. At least not right now.

Bella mentally compared riding on Jacob's back to being carried by Edward when he ran. Both experiences were amazing in their own ways-just being lucky enough to run at the speed of light was a gift from the gods-but Jacob was more comforting. If this was Edward, she would've been freezing to death.

Wolf howls echoed from everywhere, and she heard paws slamming against the ground. For once, Bella wished she was a part of their pack so she could hear what was going on in their minds. Surely, they were developing a plan of some kind...

Jacob slowed down to a quick trot after coming into an opening. Bella recognized the area and felt slight relief when she saw Emily's house; her porch light was on, and it made Bella feel a little welcome.

Jacob lowered himself to the ground and Bella slid off of him, yet remaining at his side with her hand behind his ear. Emily came out, followed by a young woman that Bella did not recognize-she had russet skin, brown eyes, and long black hair (_very _beautiful)-and Jared.

"Bella!" Emily sighed in relief; Bella's feet dragged towards her and she collapsed into Emily's awaiting arms. Bella really liked Emily; she was a very nice person. Emily released her and looked at Jacob. "We heard howling. Is-?"

Paul, Sam, and Embry emerged from the trees in their wolf forms.

"Shit..." Jared muttered. "I gotta go. The red leech is back again." He scooped the young woman in her arms and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Be careful!" she said.

"Will do!" Jared reassured her and jumped off the porch. "Let's kick some ass!" he said, airborne, and he landed wolf.

The five wolves shared a short, silent conversation with their eyes. On silent agreement, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Jacob left. Embry's wolf trotted over to the house, turning his back, and stood protectively in front of it.

_So he's on guard..._Bella thought.

"Let's get inside," Emily suggested, and she towed the girls back inside the house. Once in, she spoke again, "Bella, I don't think you've met Kim," she introduced the two girls. "Jared's imprint."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Kim said with a little smile, extending her hand, and Bella shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too," Bella said back, and she forced her own smile. Her thoughts ran back to Jacob, and her face paled with worry. The same look was on Kim's face; she must've been worrying about Jared. Although imprinting was never really explained to Bella, she got some of the basics down-all having to do with love, a strange connection, and soul mates. Sam had imprinted on Emily, but he had to let go of Leah. She's still heartbroken over it.

"I know you're both worried," Emily said gently, and they both looked at her. "I am too. But we're safe with Embry here, and they'll be back before we know it."

"You don't understand," Bella blirted out, and Emily turned her gaze on her. "I-I mean...this is _Victoria _we're talking about. She's after _me! _Not any of you!" She ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes. "If anything happens to them or to Jake, I swear to God..."

"Shhh," Emily stepped closer to Bella, her hands cupping her face and hair. "Everything's alright. I know you're under a lot of stress-it's been a stressful day. With Harry in the hospital and now this Victoria is trying to strike at you..." She shook her head slowly and sighed. "The only thing we can do as wolf girls is to wait and have faith." She dropped her hands, yet ran her thumb across Bella's cheek briefly; she smiled at her and said, "Okay?"

Bella couldn't help but smile in return. Emily always had that assuring and soothing affect on her. "Kay..."

She still worried though. Trying to distract herself, she talked to Kim to get to know her better; it turned out that Kim was younger than her by two years, in the same grade as Jared. Soon after he had imprinted on her, she found out the truth about shapeshifters and met Emily. She liked outdoor sports, fashion designing (it was less on the glamour side of things and more of the natural and simple) and singing-in the shower as well (Bella had to laugh at that. She used to sing in the shower when she was younger-who didn't?).

Emily made them sandwiches, giving at least ten of them to Embry. Since Emily has had experience with Sam's departure for times like these, she decided to tell all kinds of stories from her childhood and teenage years. She avoided talk about boys, because that'll just make things worse; however, Bella questioned her about imprinting, and Emily explained everything with no hesitation. Bella had made a phone call to Charlie, telling him where she was so he wouldn't freak out; he was at the hospital, and to her relief, he was heading back to La Push with Billy at his house. Billy knew what was going on, and so did Harry, who only had so much life left in him...

Kim dozed off on the couch around 11:00. Emily encouraged Bella to sleep too when it was almost 1:00 in the morning. Bella had been fighting to stay awake, her eyes on the clock; her eyelids drooped, bags forming under her eyes.

"I have to...stay awake..." Bella replied drowsily, her head sinking. "I have to...make sure that Jake...that Jacob..." And with a sigh, she nearly fell off the couch; Emily helped her back up to her feet, then led the way upstairs.

Still half-conscious, Bella could see that the upstairs was more spacious and bigger than downstairs. There was one bathroom and two bedrooms, one on each side-they each had two queen-sized beds and other various necessities in them (Downstairs were two other bedrooms that looked similar to them, one other bedroom being Sam and Emily's). At the end of the hall, there was one last bedroom, with one bed in it and other various necessities as well.

"The boys like to sleep over a lot," Emily explained quietly. "You can sleep in here."

Bella nodded. At least seventy-five percent of her body begged for sleep, but the other twenty-five percent wanted to be wide awake and alert with a lighter hidden under her pillow at the ready.

"Goodnight, Bella," Emily whispered, hugging her, and closed the door behind herself as she left the room. Bella slogged into the bed; she kicked off her shoes, then took off her coat, long-sleeved shirt, and jeans. This just left her in a grey tank top and her plain black undergarments. She got underneath the covers, pulling them up to her chin, and relaxed against the soft pillows.

_I don't care if she gets away again..._Bella thought as she closed her eyes. _Please...just come back...my Jacob..._

* * *

The sunlight peered through the window, but that wasn't the thing that woke Bella up.

A warm hand cupped the side of her face, thumb tracing back and forth across her cheek. Bella's closed eyelids squinted tighter, a croaky and quiet moan escaping her lips as she woke up slowly. Her eyelids fluttered open, blinking a few times.

Feeling someone's touch, she turned from on her side to on her back abruptly, her eyes widening a little when she saw who was sitting there.

"Hey," Jacob said with a sleepy grin. Currently, he was wearing a pair of shorts only.

"Jacob...?" Bella murmured, and then realization hit her. "Jacob!" She was wide awake now. Sitting up so fast that it made her dizzy, she threw herself at Jacob and hugged him tight, her arms wrapping around his neck, one hand in his hair.

Jacob, pleased by her reaction, returned her embrace; one arm wrapped around the small of her back, and the other in her hair. He inhaled her scent, burying his face in her neck.

"I-I was so worried about you," Bella stammered. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Did anyone else get hurt? Did she-?"

"Shhh..." Jacob shushed her gently. "Everything's fine. Relax, honey."

Bella sighed and nodded, closing her eyes.

"When did you get back?" she asked instead.

"Just now."

"You haven't slept at all?"

"Nuh uh. Been up all night..." Jacob yawned. "I wanted to see you first."

"Don't be stubborn. You need sleep." Bella pulled back to look at him, her frown creasing her forehead.

Jacob chuckled. "Maybe...but..."

He lifted his hand to caress her face again, and Bella's heart lept; her eyes drooped a little.

"What happened between us last night before any of this happened..." Jacob continued, gazing into her eyes. "I need to know what you're thinking...You've never kissed me before, and whenever I make a move on you, you back out of it. Why change all of a sudden?"

"Because..." Bella bit her lip, her gaze now in her lap, and Jacob waited. She was surprised how fast her brain was working this morning. "Because maybe...I wanted to kiss you...and...I liked it...a lot." She met his gaze, and saw that he was smiling. Before she knew it, the words kept tumbling out before she could stop them. "And I'm sorry that I kept rejecting you all this time-I was so afraid of being hurt again, and I know you said that you'd never hurt me. I also know that...that you love me..." Jacob's eyes widened, and he gulped. _She knew. _"I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at me, the way you're willing to love and protect me. A girl can only turn down those feelings for so long..." She played with her fingers. "I knew what I had to do to help myself decide. I had to let go...of the past..." She ran her fingers along the crescent scar on her wrist that was a few degrees colder than the rest of her skin. "I can't shut away my own feelings anymore. And it took me up until now to realize it." She took a deep breath.

"This will be hard," she continued. "I know it will. But...I wanna make it right..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her knees. "And I wanna start with us being together..." Her cheeks were faintly pink now. "If...that's okay with you."

Jacob smiled so big that she thought his face could break.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying, Bells...I need to hear it..." He told her, waiting for the three magic words.

Bella swallowed nervously this time, and she looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Jacob."

Jacob's eyes brightened with happiness, his heartbeat racing.

Then something strange erupted from the inside of him, starting from right below his navel. Glowing heat filled him; the connections of everything else abruptly became secondary, and all of a sudden Bella is the only one left to matter, leaving Jacob with a deep need-more stronger than before-to do anything to please and protect her.

Bella saw the look in his eyes, something she had never seen before; it was the exact same way Emily described when Sam imprinted on her, and when Jared imprinted on Kim. It gave her chills, gave her butterflies, yet also a warmth built from right below her own navel as well.

Jacob blinked long, his eyes closed in brief concentration and disbelief as well as amazement, before opening his eyes and looking back at Bella.

"Did you just...?" Bella gasped.

"I...think so..." Jacob managed. "Did you just feel...?"

Bella nodded.

Jacob had imprinted. He didn't know how, he didn't know why. But he had. Bella was his imprintee, finally, after all this time, after knowing her for so long. Only imprintees were imprinted on at first glance, but this was truely shocking.

And it was the best moment of Jacob's life.

"I love you, Bells," he told her, pulling her to his chest and kissed her passionately on the lips. Bella kissed him back, matching his passion with equal force; she didn't know she held that much passion and love for him. But she did, and she definately could get used to the feeling.

Jacob was laughing now, sliding off the bed, pulling Bella with him; he spun her around, making her giggle.

"_Jake!" _Bella giggled breathlessly, and Jacob set her down on her feet. He couldn't help himself, and leaned down to kiss her once more.

* * *

**Aww :) Wasn't that nice?**

**Now we'll have to find out what happened to Victoria, and how Jacob managed to imprint-if it _can_ be explained.**

**Review!**


	3. A New Bella?

**Alright, guys. This chapter is going to be the whole Bella-asks-for-forgiveness thing (part 1/2) as well as more Jella ^.^ Plus a little Alice inspired wardrobe on Bella's part.**

* * *

Not long after feelings were shared, the two had drifted off to sleep, and didn't wake up until around 1:00 p.m. Jacob had woke up first, finding himself stroking Bella's hair and remembering what had happened. Her cheek was pressed against his neck, her breath gently blowing against him. She was cuddled into his side, her hand curved around his chest.

Jacob smiled tiredly, kissing her forehead.

"Yo, Jake!" Paul's voice exclaimed loudly, bounding in the room with Embry and Jared. "Emily's making-"

"Shh!" Jacob shushed, putting a finger to his lips, then jabbed his index finger in Bella's direction.

The other three paused, taking in what they were seeing, and started smirking at Jacob and Bella's lack of clothing and current position.

Bella moved slightly, her arms subconsciously wrapping around Jacob's torso, and he sighed.

"Oooh, what happened here?" Jared smirked.

"I...sort of...imprinted..." Jacob admitted.

"No way!"

Jacob shushed Jared again, giving him a hard look.

"Impossible," Embry muttered.

Bella then groaned, her eyes fluttering open again.

"Bella, honey?" Jacob shuffled a little, sitting up slightly straighter.

"Hmm?" Bella replied.

"We...sort of have company."

"I know." Bella's giggle was quiet and dry.

"And are you comfortable with this?"

Bella looked over her shoulder, seeing the three other shapeshifters still standing there with smirks on their faces.

"I would if I had on pants."

Paul, Jared, and Embry laughed.

"That's a good one, Bell Girl!"

After they all had breakfast/lunch, the pack told Bella about Victoria last night; they had managed to chase her all the way up to the Canadian border, and Jacob had ripped an arm off-which had regenerated in a creepy manner-before she barely escaped. It was a close call. The story had Bella on the edge of her seat. Jacob had been that close to Victoria? That was insanity. Jacob felt her fear, and he gripped her hand underneath the table to calm her.

Jared decided to walk Kim home shortly afterwards, and Embry and Paul left to return to their homes as well. Jacob had a long talk with Sam about imprinting on Bella, and even the Alpha didn't know how he managed to do that. Emily was beyond happy about the news.

On their way to Bella's house, Jacob stopped by his own. Billy and Charlie were there, and their eyes had been red from crying. Bella didn't even have to ask why. She knew. Harry Clearwater lost his battle and passed away in his children's arms. As soon as Charlie left to wait in the car, however, Billy murmured to Jacob about three new pack members: Seth and Leah Clearwater, and Quil.

Jacob broke the news to Bella before she had left with Charlie.

"All three in one night?" Bella said to him in disbelief.

"I know," Jacob said with a sigh. "I had a feeling Quil was going to come around anyway, but I think I know the reason why Seth and Leah phased."

Bella nodded, and she faintly heard wolves howling in the distant. "Me too. So, are you going to...go after them?"

"All of us are. Y'know, to keep them sane."

Their fingers laced together between them.

"Be careful, okay?" Bella almost begged.

Jacob smiled, cupping her face in his hands and gave her a brief kiss. "You know your low confidence in me and the pack is _really_ getting to me."

"Sorry I worry." Bella smiled up at him, and he pressed his lips against hers for another kiss.

"Bye, Bells." Jacob chuckled against her nose, pulling away completely.

"Bye, Jake," Bella said back, and he watched her climb in her dad's car.

**Monday**

_Alright, _Bella thought to herself, stepping out of the shower and heading into her room. _Back to school...I know what I have to do. _She took a deep breath. _I can do this..._

She headed over to her closet, figuring out what to wear. It normally didn't take her long, because her attire was always simple.

Here was the thing. On one side was her normal wardrobe that she always wore. And on the other side were clothes that...Alice had bought her, but Bella had never bothered to wear them. Thinking of Alice and the rest of the Cullens made a chill run down Bella's spine, and her heart started to ache. Alice had been her best friend. During her depression, she had been emailing Alice as if she was Bella's diary, but she knew that she'd never get it.

Tentatively, Bella combed through the clothes that she had never touched, the ones that still had tags on them. She didn't know what went with what, but she had a purpose here; she had a goal that she was set to score today. She felt her body recoil when she saw skirts, some a little short for her liking. _As if we live in California, where it's sunny all the time. _Bella snorted, surprising herself when she realized she did it in a very Jacob-like manner.

Bella was surprised that all of these clothes could fit on one side!

She ended up making her decision, yanking a random shirt and pair of pants off their hangers, tossed them on her bed, then went to go put on her undergarments. When she approached her bed, she finally studied what she was about to put on at the last minute. First was the top-it was a dark blue sweater that Bella found out it hung off her left shoulder and her fingertips barely peeked out of the sleeves.

Then there were the black pants.-Or should she say, _skinny jeans. _Bella barely wore them. And there was a _reason. _She had spent ten minutes doing the "skinny jeans dance", jumping and kicking her legs in _just _to get the hem up to her _waist. _After finally getting the zipper and button, she sighed heavily in exhaustion.

_All of this **just **to get pants on...I don't know how Jess does it._

She dried her hair, then went through her dark locks with a flat iron. Deciding to try something new (well, not really since she had done it once, and only once, on her 18th birthday), she curled her hair, _and _put on eyeliner, as well as lip balm to prevent chapped lips.

But just a little bit. She didn't go to the extreme.

Making sure that her favorite ring was on her index finger, she opened her laptop and got on her email. She sighed. She just couldn't help herself this time. There was no getting away from it.

_Alice,_

_For once, I'm wearing the clothes you got me. And makeup. Unbelievable, I know. __It's...been awhile. Actually, it's been hectic. So much has happened in so little time. __I wish I could tell you, but I don't think it's my business to share. I'm sorry about that. __Also...I kissed Jake. __Edward wanted me to have a normal life without him, without you all, and this is how I'm going to start. I'm going to repair friendships that have been destroyed since I've been involved with you guys. _

_And since you're probably not going to read this, I probably shouldn't say anything like, "See you soon?" Mostly likely because I'll never see your face again._

_So...thanks for the clothes, I guess._

_-Bella_

And then she hit send. Grabbing her jacket and backpack, she headed downstairs to get some breakfast. As usual, she was the first one down, so she made Charlie some coffee while he was still getting ready.

She heard him come down the stairs not long after the coffee, and he was just in time.

"Hey, Dad," she greeted him, holding out his coffee cup.

"'Morning, Bells," Charlie said back gruffly without looking at her, and he took a sip of his coffee. Bella started to feel sad too; losing a best friend...it was horrible.

Not being able to help herself, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured in his chest. "I know how much Harry meant to you."

Charlie sighed, returning her embrace. "Billy and I are planning a funeral soon, maybe in a couple of weeks."

"I'll go with you," Bella offered, pulling away to look at him.

"You don't have to..." Charlie started to protest, and she shook her head.

"You've been there for me when I was depressed," she told him. "Now it's my turn to be there for you, and through it all."

Charlie cracked a smile, kissing her forehead. "Well, I'm off to work."

"Be careful," Bella called after him as he stepped through the door. _God, I've been saying that an awful lot lately..._

"Always am," Charlie promised, and the door shut behind him.

Bella let out a sigh, fixing herself her own coffee. Adding the right amount of cream and sugar, she turned around and leaned up against the counter as she took a sip; the delicious beverage warmed her insides, adding color to her pale cheeks. She hadn't had good coffee in a while. She needed this to calm the jitters.

She heard a motor engine go off, and within seconds, there was a knock at the door. With her coffee in hand, she walked over to the door, looking through the peep hole first, then wrenched the door open with her free hand.

Jacob, smelling like the woods and the rain, scooped her up in his arms for a hug.

"Hi," Bella murmured against his neck, then he set her down.

"Hi," Jacob murmured back, inhaling her scent, and pulled away to close the door. When he turned back around, he swooped down and kissed her; Bella returned the kiss with a little smile. "I saw Charlie leave."

"You did?"

"Mhmm." He followed her back into the kitchen.

"How's Billy?"

Jacob didn't answer right away, for there was a lot of hesitation in his voice. "He's...well...He..." Jacob scratched the back of his head. "Let's just say he's not too happy."

Bella nodded. "I understand. He and Charlie are arranging a funeral, you know."

"I heard. Dad told me the same thing before he broke down." Jacob shook his head. "Right now, he's a little...'emotionally unstable', so Sue's gonna look after him."

"And how's she taking it?"

"Better than our dads apparently."

"Seth and Leah?"

"Still emotional, and Sam convinced them to phase back to their human forms. Quil's adjusting well too."

Bella handed him a mug of coffee, with extra sugar and cream for him, and he drank it gratefully.

"How are you?" Bella asked him curiously. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jacob said simply, lifting his lips from the rim to answer, and went back sipping again.

"Are you sure?"

Jacob nodded, setting his mug on the kitchen table as Bella inched closer to him. He placed his warm hands on her hips, and she rested her hands on his chest instinctively.

"New jacket...?" Bella observed, tracing her fingers along the leather.

"Sort of another wolf thing Jared convinced Sam to do," Jacob said with a roll of his eyes. "Now everyone pack member gets a leather jacket."

"It suits you."

Jacob's smile was a little smug. "Thanks. So do ya need a ride to school?"

Bella leaned back to look out the window, smiling when she saw his motorcycle.

Heads turned that morning, seeing the Quilete native and the pale-face roll into the school parking lot. The quiet, timid and awkward brunette that they always see was replaced by a sunglasses-wearing, smiling girl on the back of her boyfriend's motorcycle.

"Why're we wearing sunglasses and the sun isn't out?" Bella said as Jacob came to a stop.

"Cuz it's cool," Jacob said in his macho voice, and Bella giggled. She swung her leg over to get off, lifting the helmet off her head, and letting her brown tresses cascade out and down.

"Thanks for driving me," she said, giving him the helmet and sunglasses.

"Anytime," said Jacob. He sighed, reaching down and lacing their fingers together. "You know, it's great to see you smile. Something people never get to see."

"That's because you're the only one who makes me truely happy," Bella gushed, her cheeks pink.

Jacob smiled.

"Well...I guess I should get going," he said. "Want me to pick you up?"

Bella nodded, shyly leaning down, and Jacob leaned up with no hesitation for their lips to meet. He could feel her unease and jitters, making him feel the same.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

"I..." Bella sighed. "It's just...kind of weird how...you imprinted...and Harry's death and...the new pack members-all in one weekend..."

"Time goes fast, Bells," Jacob said, his motorcycle roaring to life. "'Specially here in Forks and La Push."

Bella watched him leave, then turned around to head inside.

::.::

The rest of her morning went by briskly. She was in full focus, doing her work in her usual silence. She saw Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric, but they acted as if she didn't exist. Or at least, they were too wrapped up in their conversations to notice her.

Lunch rolled around, and she pushed her books in her backpack, slinging the strap over her shoulder. If she ran, it was very likely that she'd trip and fall, so she settled for a brisk walk to catch up. Hopefully, she could convince her formal friends to forgive her...

Entering the cafeteria, she spotted Jessica and Angela; Angela and Eric were standing awkwardly as they watched Jessica and Mike engaging in what looked like a heated argument. Jessica yanked her hand from Mike's grip, and grabbed Angela by the hand so they could walk off together. Angela shot an appologetic glance at Eric, who gave her an assuring smile in return.

"Fuck you then!" Mike snapped, arms out, and Eric gave him a look.

Bella slid past the two boys without them noticing and got her lunch tray. She walked through the line, not really paying attention to what lunch she had; Jessica had gotten a salad, and Angela had settled for mexican pizza. Bella grabbed her lemonade next, paying for her food, then got out of the line.

"Jess!" Bella called. "Angela!"

The two girls paused in their tracks, turning around. They hadn't payed attention to their friend lately, and were taken by surprise by her new appearance.

"Hey..." Bella said as she approached slowly, biting her lip. "Can I talk to you guys for a sec?"

Angela nodded automatically, while Jessica looked over her shoulder at Mike, Eric, and some of their other friends; they were waiting for them to sit down.

Mike was getting impatient.

"Ugh..." Jessica said, looking back at Bella. "Can we sit somewhere else?"

"Uh..." Bella looked around briefly. She then found a spot, seeing a table that had always been empty since late September. "Sure. Let's sit over here."

Jessica and Angela exchanged glances before following Bella to the Cullen table.

* * *

**Oooh, what is that? Is it the one and only _Cliff Hanger_?**

**"Can't...-hold...-on...-much...-LOOONGEERRRR!"**

**I know you guys can't. I can't wait until the next update either-'cuz stories like these get interesting I tell ya!**

**Ah, my childhood...**

**Review!**


	4. Bloodlust

**After reading some more Jella fics, I decided to get working on chapter four! Thanks for reviewing and favoriting :)**

**I was in for some action and suspense, so here ya go. And slight spoiler alert-people who are close to the target of danger (Bella) tend to find out the truth quicker. I learned that from The Vampire Diaries; so many things happen within a course of two days, and you'd think it took large chunks of time.**

* * *

"Wow..." Jessica said, sitting down with Angela and Bella. "Bella, are you sure you're okay with sitting at the Cullen's table?"

"I'm fine." Bella pulled at her sleeves. "Besides, this table doesn't have their name on it so..."

Jessica and Angela exchanged glances of surprise. Who was this girl sitting across from them? The Bella they knew for the past few months was in a constant depressed attitude, and Jessica had been just about fed up with her. Angela wanted to stay out of it, and she had no right to get in Bella's business.

"Guess I heard that," Jessica uttered under her breath with a giggle.

"So what do you want to talk to us about, Bella?" Angela asked.

Bella sighed. "Where do I start?" She folded her hands together in her lap and sighed. "Look..." she bit her lip. "I'm sorry, guys. I really am. When Edward...broke up with me and moved away," she chose her wording carefully, "I let my devastation get the best of me, and I thought I was never gonna be happy again. He was the love of my life-my very first at that. The bond and love that I thought we had is long gone now, and sometimes I wish I never met him or fallen in love with him."

"Aww, I didn't know..." Angela said. Honestly, she didn't. She knew the Cullens moved away, assuming that Edward and Bella could've had a long distance relationship that didn't end too well. "Do you miss him?"

Bella, out of old habit, placed her hand over her heart and clutched at it. "It hurts to. But I'm getting over him. It's taking some time..."

"I understand." Angela nodded.

"What happens now?" Jessica snorted a little. "Are you back to Awkward Bella again?"

Bella shrugged, and she naturally smiled. "Actually, I was hoping the three of us could start over. I didn't have many friends to begin with, and, after the Cullens left, it narrowed down to nobody...sort of."

"What do you mean?" Angela and Jessica asked simutaneously.

Bella took another deep inhale. "I've been down to La Push lately and...-"

"Wait, wait, wait-you went to _La Push?" _Jessica squealed. "Those are where the Native American cuties are! And some of them are _huge..._" Jessica sighed blissfully. "And _muscular..."_

"Jessica, honey." Angela snapped her fingers in front of Jessica's face. "Back to reality."

"Right. Right." Jessica crossed her arms on the table, leaning in intently towards the other brunette. "Did you make new friends?" Bella caught the double meaning in her words.

Bella nodded. "Remember Jacob?"

"You mean that long-haired kid I saw you flirting with last year? He was cute..."

"Yeah, well, we've been best friends since we were little...And he's been there for me since Edward left. I went to him for company for the past few months and we worked on bikes...well, he did most of the work anyway..."

"And now?"

"He's..." Bella's shoulder rose up on one side. "kind of my boyfriend."

Jessica squealed again, and even Angela smiled wide.

"Best friend turned boyfrieeeeend," Angela cooed. "I remember him too. He seemed sweet."

"He is." Bella smiled to herself.

"How old is he?"

"..."

"Bella? How old is he?"

"...Um..." she murmured Jacob's age very quiet.

"Can't hear you, sweetie," Jessica said, her fingers tapping rapidly in excitement.

"He's...sixteen..."

Jessica and Angela gasped.

"Cougar!" Jessica giggled, and a breathless one escaped Bella's lips too.

"Jess!" Angela and Bella protested, still smiling.

"Go get you some, girl." Jessica winked at Bella, making her blush scarlet. "And you know what?" She looked over her shoulder. Mike was still glaring in her direction, and she turned back around. "Does Jacob have a brother? Cousin? Best friend? Honestly! I'm not choosey!"

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Of course!" Jessica and Angela said in unison.

"Welcome back, girlfriend," Jessica said.

And for once, Bella did feel that way. Welcomed.

::.::

"So what's been going on between you and Mike?" Bella asked as she and Jessica headed towards the parking lot. Angela had parted ways with them because Eric was giving her a ride home. "I saw you two fighting earlier at lunch."

"I don't know..." Jessica shook her head. "Lately, he's been acting all weird and shit..."

"Weird how?"

"He's becoming more controlling and grumpy, he avoids dates, and he _loves _picking fights and hanging out with other girls. I'm done with him."

"I'm sorry, Jess."

"Don't be."

Bella gripped her arm, stopping their walking, and Jessica looked at her. "Seriously. You don't deserve that. He must really be hurting you. I can see it in your eyes...I know that look."

Jessica gently brushed Bella's hand off her arm, giving it a brief squeeze. "Don't worry about it. But get this-lately, he's been hanging out with some random redhead hoochie..."

Bella froze at the word redhead, and she automatically stopped listening to Jessica, zoning out; the image of Victoria popped in her head. Her pale skin, her frightening red orbs, her fiery red locks...Surely, Jessica wasn't talking about Victoria, was she? There were plenty of gingers out there around Forks and Port Angeles...

Weren't there?

Across the lot, Mike strolled into sight, hands in pockets. Bella hadn't noticed him wearing black sunglasses...had he been wearing them earlier at lunch? His skin was a lot paler, and the way he walked reminded her of...

_No, no. _Bella thought. _His skin is naturally pale like that, hell, just about everyone is that lives here. We barely get any sun. Yes, that's it-the reflection and contrast from the bright clouds can definitely make a person's skin dramatically paler. I'm overreacting. And his sudden gracefulness...he's just showing off. Guys do that, right? Maybe he's trying to be like Edward again. First the hair, now this..._

To make things worse for her as she was trying to put the puzzle together in her head, Jessica pulled a Bella and tripped, falling on the pavement hard.

"Jess, are you okay?" Bella asked, helping Jessica up from the ground.

"I think I tripped over my damn shoelace," Jessica grumbled, leaning down to tie her loose shoelace. "Ah, damn!"

"What?"

"I'm bleeding!" Jessica whined, straightening up and showing Bella her hand. Across her palm was a pretty nasty cut, blood oozing out in a thin layer over her skin.

"Maybe we can get you a t-"

Bella could've sworn that Mike was already in his car by now, but with a gust of wind, he was _right there._

"You're bleeding," he pointed out, and Bella gazed up at him with suspicion.

"What's it to you?" Jessica turned away from him in a grouchy manner.

"Let me see."

"No!"

"I _said _let me see." Mike's voice shook a little with impatience and...was that want?

"Mike, don't-!" Jessica started, but Mike took her by the shoulder and turned her around himself. For some reason, Jessica couldn't shove him away as his fingers wrapped tight around her wrist and brought her hand up close to his face. Jessica winced at the pressure. Who does he think he is, Chris Brown?

"God, Mike, have you been shoving your hands down some ice water?" Jessica yanked, but Mike showed no restraint, and Bella's eyes widened. "Let me go!"

"Mike, I think you should go now," Bella suggested calmly, her heart hammering inside her chest now. Mike lifted his head slightly, smirking in Bella's direction before looking back at Jessica's hand.

"Let go, Newton, or I'm gonna file a restraining order!"

Now that Mike was closer, Bella got a better look at him; she paid extra attention to his skin tone in contrast with Jessica's and her own. Jessica's was naturally peachy, hers was typical for a pale-face, and Mike's was stark white. Combined with Jessica's comment on his temperature...

_Wonder why he has to cover his eyes all of a sudden? _Bella thought skeptically, but she was also terrified. Mike licked his lips, and this is where she intervened. She put his hand on Mike's arm and said, "Mike, you're making Jess uncomfortable. Now if you would please...leave us alone and-"

"SHUT UP!" Mike snapped, and he shoved Bella; knocking the wind out of her, Bella felt her body leave the ground a few feet, traveling at least five yards before she landed on her back with a grunt. Disoriented, she blinked a few times before hearing a high-pitched scream.

_Jess..._Bella sat up, blinking again. Her vision cleared, and her mouth dropped but no scream of her own came out. _JESS!_ Mike's head was bent over Jessica's hand, and the poor girl was trying to pull herself away. His free hand shot out, gripping her by the exposed shoulder blade to keep her still, and either Bella was hallucinating or she was seeing beads of blood spill out and pool around his fingertips. _No. This is not happening. No, no, no! Not Mike! Is anyone **not **seeing this?_

Of course they were. Students looked in Jessica and Mike's direction, not knowing what to do. Some screamed, some left the parking lot; some just watched, wondering if this was another Halloween prank the two were practicing. If they were doing a good job. Jessica was a good screamer.

Bella was completely frozen in fright, not knowing what to do herself. She should help, but what would she be able to do? Make it worse? She and Jessica were finally renewing their friendship, piece by piece, and now look what's happening. Wherever Bella went, trouble followed. So much for being normal.

Gritting her teeth, she got to her feet. She wasn't going to let Jessica's life get ruined.

"MIKE!"

Mike's head snapped up, blood leaking from his teeth as he met her gaze.

"You don't want Jessica," she continued, remaining where she was, and Mike licked his red lips and chin. "You want me, remember? It was always me..." If her blood was as strong and as mouthwatering as the Cullens claimed it to be then...

Wind blew, and Bella's scent shot up Mike's nostrils, making them flare and his lips pulled back over his teeth. Before Mike could go after her, someone was already there, holding Mike by the throat-and holding him high off the ground.

Bella sighed in relief, seeing that it was Jacob, who had gotten there just in time; she knew that it was taking him all that he had to not phase in front of everyone. She could see him trembling from where she lay.

_Stay strong, Jake..._she begged mentally._ You can do it..._

As if he heard her, Jake took a very deep breath before returning his gaze to the reeking leech. He felt a sudden warmth, a different one than his normal burn, and came with Bella's sweet scent.

"You're that Black kid..." Mike snarled.

"If I was African American, I would be extremely offended," Jake snarled back, pushing him back and making him stagger. The force he used was very strong. "Now I'm only going to say this _once-Get. The hell. Out of here."_

Mike smirked, bowing. "Have it your way, Mother."

Mike, without tearing his eyes away from Jacob's, started to retreat backwards towards the woods. As soon as he was at the mouth, he turned around and disappeared.

All Forks High School students continued to stare at Jacob, waiting for some explanation.

"Go home," he told him. He didn't feel like making up a lie. "There's nothing to see here."

The principal came out, observing the scene himself. He'd only seen some; and that was enough. Kids and their vampire shows these days...they'd go to the extreme sometimes...

"You heard him! Get home!" he demanded. "If you're not out of the parking lot within the next forty seconds, I'm giving each and every one of you detention!"

The students needed no telling twice. As they exited the scene as quickly as they could, Jacob walked over to Bella, scooping her up in his arms and hugged her tight.

"Are you alright, honey?" he asked, visibly shaking around her. Every fiber in his spirit wolf wanted to go after Mike, hunt him down, and kill him. He had been on his way to pick Bella up when he sensed that she was in trouble. At the moment, he was on edge, and Bella was the only reason for him not falling over.

"Don't worry about me, we need to worry about Jessica," Bella murmured against his chest before looking up at him. "Jacob, I...now I'm worried about her. Mike might go after her again. He...he drank her blood."

Jacob's trembling increased. "Did he bite her?"

Bella shook her head. "She hurt herself when she fell and...he came over and..." She shook her head. "Jake...she's gonna demand for an explanation." Jacob didn't respond, and she felt her own body vibrating. "Jacob, calm. Easy...it's okay..." She ran her hands up and down his back, slithering her fingers through his hair, then brought them around to his cheeks.

"You need to let the pack know?" Bella asked, even though it didn't sound like a question, and Jacob nodded. "Alright. Well, you go. I'll ride with Jess and-"

"No. I'm not leaving you alone." This came through gritted teeth.

"Well, where do you prefer we go?" She leaned up on her toes so they could be more eye to eye with each other. "Right now, I'm not leaving her side. So wherever I'm going, she's coming with me."

"Why can't we leave your friend out of this?! If you tell her the truth about the _bloodsuckers_, then you might as well tell her about the werewolves too!" Jacob spat.

Bella released his face, crossing her arms. "Fine. Then what do _you _suggest?" she shot back. Jacob didn't have an answer for that either. "Until you figure that out, I'm going." She walked around Jacob's fuming body, making her way over to her now shaking friend, and helped her off the ground. "I'm taking her to Emily's!"

"Bella!"

"Emily's!"

::.::

"What _was _that?"

Jessica had finally been silent for a long time while Bella drove her car; Jessica was in too much of a shock to drive or do anything. Reminding Bella of herself, Jessica had spent most of the ride with her legs tucked up in the seat as she hugged them, and looked anywhere but at the driver. Unlike Bella, silent tears streamed down Jessica's face.

Bella didn't answer Jessica's question right away. Great. Now the pack had another person to worry about. Bella always felt guilty whenever the wolves went out, risking their lives by going after Victoria to protect her. And the poor wolves barely got any sleep anyway! This was just too much for her. So many things were happening in so little time. Jacob imprinted on her, the two were together, Harry died, Seth, Leah, and Quil phased for the first time, and now Mike. Mike was a newborn vampire, and had a possible alliance with Victoria.

_First me, now Jessica, _Bella thought worriedly. _Won't be long before Mike could get to Angela. I should've told Charlie the truth a long time ago. He deserves to know too..._

Bella's intake of breath was uneven.

"What do you think happened?" Bella asked her without tearing her eyes away from the road, taking a right turn.

"Um, I _think _Mike's officially gone crazy, thinking he can suck my blood like a freakin' vampire!" Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I mean, he _hates _blood in general-that's why I stopped going to the movies with him!"

Jessica waited for Bella to say something, studying her face.

"Wait a sec...do you know something that I don't?!" she demanded.

Bella hesitantly nodded.

"Well then, do you mind telling me what the hell is-"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Get WHERE?"

When Bella didn't answer, Jessica groaned in irritation. She clutched her bleeding palm into a fist to prevent blood from going anywhere else; Mike had sucked a good amount, though some still spilled out every couple minutes or so, and she was a little lightheaded. She leaned her head against the cool window, getting a glimpse of herself in the rear view mirror; her skin looked pale and clammy.

"Hang in there, Jess," she heard Bella say, and Jessica licked her dry lips.

Figuring that Bella wasn't going to say anything else, Jessica gave up and just glowered out the window. Was it her, or were the houses just getting smaller and cheaper the farther they went?

Eventually, they pulled to the side of the road, and Bella turned the car off, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"C'mon," Bella said, getting out of the car. When Jessica didn't move automatically, she came around to Jess's side, opening the car door open.

"Thank you," Jessica croaked, getting out of the car; she felt weak on her feet.

"You're such a princess," Bella mumbled, taking her hand. "Let's go."

Bella was worried. Jessica was too pale, and her lips were almost purple. By the time they entered the forest, she heard faint howling in the distance. And so did Jessica. In weak attempt, Jessica hid herself behind Bella, gripping her shoulders.

"What was that?"

"Don't worry about that, everything's fine," Bella said, quickening her pace and watching for anything that might trip her.

The walk was short, thankfully, and Emily's house came into view.

"Emily!" Bella called. "Anyone? I need your help!"

Immediately, Emily came outside, wearing an apron and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Bella, sweetheart! What's the matter?" Emily took sight of Jessica and gasped.

"We need help," said Bella as Jessica swayed a little on the spot. "Where's-?"

"I just saw Jacob running through here," Emily said as Kim and Embry walked outside. "He's talking with Sam and Quil. I think Seth and Leah are with them."

"How are they handling the...?"

"Quil's completely psyched about it. I think he's fitting in just fine. Even Seth seems...better, but Leah, well...you know Leah."

Jessica looked at the three standing there; first Emily, and she wondered what the hell was up with her face, then Kim, and she almost envied her beauty.

And then she locked eyes with Embry.

Embry felt an overwhelming feeling come over himself, as if he was being gravitationally pulled towards that girl that Bella was with; there was a glowing heat radiating inside him, and everything surrounding that girl faded out to the back of his mind. Who was this girl? He had never seen her before...Why was she so...so pale and sick looking?

"...then Mike drank her blood in front of everyone and Jacob showed up just in time," Bella was saying; she didn't miss the look Embry was giving Jessica, and neither did Kim. "Jacob was able to make Mike leave..."

"You guys?" Jessica rasped, her vision fading slowly. "I think I'm gonna..."

She started to fall backwards as she fainted; before Bella could catch her, Embry already did, scooping Jessica up in his arms bridal style.

"We need to get her some more fluids in her system," Emily said calmly. "Embry, bring her in please."

Embry nodded, walking forward as if Jessica weighed nothing, and Bella walked by his side.

"Who's Mike?" Embry asked Bella under his breath. "He's a leech too?"

"I think so," Bella murmured back sadly.

Either she was crazy or hallucinating, but it surprised her greatly when she heard Embry, the quietest of the pack, growl softly.

* * *

**6:39 p.m.**

"Who was that on the phone?" Bella asked from where she and Kim stood at the stove. The two had been bonding over cooking dinner, and hoping that their wolves would come home soon. Bella couldn't stop thinking about Jacob.

"Billy," Kim said, stirring the cake mix with a wooden spoon, bowl on her hip. "Your dad had called. He knows that you're here, and expects you home before eleven."

Jessica came from upstairs, a tribal blanket wrapped around her shoulders; white gauze was wrapped around her hand, and she was using that hand to lift the glass of orange juice up to her lips for a sip. Before he left four hours prior, Embry had helped Bella tell Jessica the truth about vampires, werewolves/shapeshifters, and the Cullens and the issue with Victoria.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked as Jessica set her glass down on the table.

"Better," Jessica said. She had been unusually quiet again. Timid. "Anything I can help with?"

"You can help me with the mixed vegetables and gravy," Bella offered, and Jessica nodded and smiled at her.

Together, the four wolf girls cooked, making small conversation to keep their minds off of the obvious reasons. Kim was a good jokester and kept the conversation going; even she got Jessica to talk about embarrassing childhood memories. Emily told a pleasant story about how she used to play dress-up with Leah when they were little, and Leah was always extremely grumpy afterwards.

Somehow, Bella had ended up talking about the mud pies she and Jacob used to make all the time when they were little. She couldn't believe she remembered all of that. It seemed so long ago...where things were peaceful...easy...

And all of this was happening because she fell in love with a vampire.

Bella sighed. Talking about past memories, the good ones that involved Jacob, did make her feel better; but at the same time, her heart ached for his return. She wanted to know in some kind of way that he was safe. She wanted him here with her.

The front door swung open, followed by a few signature whoops and hollers the wolf pack gave Emily to reveal their presence. Bella's head snapped up as the entire wolf pack came in the room, to her surprise all were clad in a tee shirt and jeans; Seth and Embry even had on jackets. To her relief, everyone looked unscathed.

"Any luck?" Emily asked as Sam crossed the room to kiss her passionately on the lips.

"No sign of the redhead or the blonde leech," Sam informed, his deep voice effortlessly traveling around the room. "We did a strict search around the borders and treaty line. Not a bloodsucker in sight."

Bella sighed blissfully, her eyes then meeting Jacob's as Sam fell silent. Things had been a little tense between them since they last spoken. It wasn't that bad, but still. Bella had walked away from him and left him there. She even had the confidence to say something smart. What was going through his head?

Jacob was thinking along the same lines. After a long, stressful afternoon, the only thing he wanted to do now was pull Bella into his arms and keep her there-where she was safe and warm. Time away from her had only made him more concerned.

"Dinner's ready!" said Kim.

Bella watched as Jacob moved closer to her, step by step. She noticed the slight hesitation in his footing.

"Yep," she said. "We've got roast, mixed vegetables...rolls...and the cake is in the oven and-_oomf!-" _her air supply was cut off when Jacob's arms wrapped around her tight, pulling her body to his. She returned the embrace, feeling her feet hang off the ground a little, but she didn't care. "I missed you..." she murmured against his skin, kissing his neck.

Jacob buried his face in her hair, clutching it with one hand. "I missed you too, Bells...You had no idea how much I-"

Their moment was interrupted when the youngest Quileute strolled over to where they stood, a little bounce in his walk and a pep in his step.

"Hi, Jake! Is this Bella? Hi, Bella! I'm Seth!"

"SETH!"

"Sorry, wrong time?"


	5. The Cullens Are Back

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following everyone! I didn't think that many people liked this story really xP **

**This chapter is dedicated to ladyloivissa, who's reviews made my day when I read them :) Are the Cullens coming back?**

**Why yes, yes they are ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor Cho Chang, who belongs to J.K. Rowling. Cho just has a different backstory, so that's the only thing I own about her. It's like she's a different character xP**

**And the time has sped up by about a month; it's referenced in the beginning. But by now, I think it's best if things go back to slowing down to a normal pace.**

* * *

On a cool night in Port Angeles, its citizens continued on with their night lives. Some took walks in the park, some went out clubbing and drinking, some just got high on street corners and alleys.

One man with a hood over his head watched the busty blonde run away screaming from him. He smirked as she tripped, and the walking pedestrians just stared at her like she was crazy. No one had seen him rob her. He now had a pocket full of cash and a pack of cigarettes. And it was totally worth it. She was too easy.

He turned around, walking back the way down where he came from; going through the dark alley, he came out into an opening. He was standing in an empty lot, where some of his friends normally go to get drunk or high, piss, or just stalk girls for fun. Maybe even rob them, like he did, or go even _further _than that.

He was the first one to be back from the looks, so he decided to wait. He leaned up against the brick wall, taking out a cigarette from the pack and lighting it with his lighter. After putting it in his mouth, inhaling the sweet fumes, he exhaled and sighed.

A shadow flashed above him suddenly, and he looked around. Thinking that it was nothing but his intoxication, he took another whiff.

The earth tilted forward towards his face, and he realized too late that someone's legs were wrapped around his shoulders, now slamming him to the ground. His head made a sickening crunch, and he cursed.

A female voice was at his ear, soft, warm lips brushing against him. "That wasn't a very nice way to treat a lady." It was a beautiful voice, nothing like he had ever heard before. But before he could retort, he felt a set of slender hands grab his neck and gave a sharp twist.

The female, satisfied with her kill, tilted his head to the side for a drink, her mouth opening and her razor sharp, pearly white teeth going in for the ultimate beverage.

There was a gust of wind.

"Now, now, Cho," said a breathtakingly handsome voice. "You know the rules."

The girl called Cho looked up, grinning at her company as she got to her feet. She was a very attractive young woman of Chinese descent from the looks-but paler-with long, shining dark hair and brown eyes. Her physique was slim and curvy-everything about her was perfect. Right now she wore dark clothes, all body fitting; a leather jacket, a blue tube top, black jeans, black velvet ankle boots, and various jewelry. Her hair was in simple waves, not a hair out of place.

"Aww, c'mon, Eddie. I was just having fun!" Cho pouted. "Can't I just have..." She held up her index finger. "_one_ little taste?"

There was something special about her eyes too. This can't be seen with the naked _human_ eye. In the depths of her brown orbs were specks of gold. Just tiny specks, sprinkled around the iris.

Her companion was none other than Edward Cullen, who hadn't changed a bit since he left Forks. He still had the same pale skin, the same untidy wind-swept bronze hair, the same gold eyes-since he had hunted not too long ago-and the same thin and lanky, but muscular, build. Like her, he wore dark clothes to blend in with the night. Of course she could better than him, since their skin contrasts were quite different.

"No." Edward smiled at her, hands in his jacket pockets. "I told you about the treaty. If you're going to be living with us then-"

"I know, I know." Cho sighed, looking down at the corpse by her feet. "That's too bad."

"What was wrong with him?" Edward questioned.

"Potential predator." Cho shrugged, crossing her arms as she met his gaze again. "He stole from a poor blonde woman."

"Hmm."

Cho looked down once more, the faint burn in her throat hadn't settled-and it was getting worse the longer she stood there. "Why can't I feed off him? Last time I checked, _you vampires _weren't allowed to bite humans." She gestured towards herself, palm over her still beating heart. "I'm half in half. Hybrid." Her diet was like the Cullens, being a vegetarian and all, and she could also live off regular human food, but she liked to have fun sometimes. If she fed on human blood, the golden specks in her eyes would turn amber, and eventually red if she kept it up.

"You still count, no matter what."

"Damn." In a flash, Cho was next to Edward, and she gave him a playful shove. This 'playful shove' made Edward stagger back and laugh before he pushed back and made her giggle. Together, they disappeared from sight, and seconds later blending in with the small crowds of people as they walked down the sidewalk. "So...it's in the middle of April," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Edward said, going through her thoughts. He knew where she was getting at.

"Isn't this Bella girl almost through with school?"

"She should be." He answered her unspoken question. "Since we were in the area, Alice has been watching Bella in person since she couldn't _see _her anymore. Frankly, she's romantically involved with Jacob Black and the Quileute shape-shifters. So that explains it...and _no-" _Edward narrowed his eyes at Cho. -"I am _not _jealous."

"_Suuuuure." _Cho smiled.

"Alice also found out about a funeral that Bella and her friend Jessica attended not too long ago." Edward was destined to keep the subject off of himself and Bella.

"Who's?" And it was working.

"Harry Clearwater's."

"How did she know that?" For now anyway.

"Have you forgotten what my sister's abilities are?"

Cho nodded. "Right, right. She must've saw other human futures-ones that were also in attendance to the funeral."

"Precisely."

"Are you sure she's gonna like me? I mean, she's pretty much blind around the wolves-wouldn't she be blind around me because of what I am?"

"Unfortunately. But I think she'll be okay with handling it. Especially since you're moving back to Forks with us..."

::.::

Bella was making beef stroganoff, waiting patiently for Charlie to get home from his shift. She was glad she got into cooking; not only was it a good past time, but she and Charlie would be doomed since he didn't know how to cook at all. Unless you count microwavables like popcorn.

She would call Jacob and talk to him, but she knew that he was out on another shift. The wolf pack were still after Victoria, and it still worried her that the deadly redhead hadn't been caught yet. She didn't expect it to happen over night; Victoria was tricky. And she was pro at the chase.

Being apart from Jacob was taking its toll on Bella; she had a feeling it was because of being his imprintee. She longed for him, but she accepted the fact that he had to do what he had to do. Charlie was taking their relationship well; hell, her curfew was even later than it was when Edward was around. Jacob, unknowingly to Charlie, would occasionally visit Bella in the middle of the night to check on her before he had his next shift. Bella thought it was very sweet, and a whole lot better than being stared at while she slept.

After Harry's funeral, things slowly went back to normal. Eventually everyone had moved on, more or less on the Clearwater family, and knew that it was best to celebrate instead of mourning over their friend. He was in a better place, and that's all that matters. Jessica was surprisingly taking the secret well, even though she was still oblivious to being Embry's imprintee-they haven't talked about _that _yet. Embry was too shy to tell her himself, and he wanted to tell her on his own when she was ready. In reality, he was glad that Jessica genuinely liked him and considered him a friend.

Apparently, there was much more to Jessica than Bella saw on the outside. Even though she was a chatterbox, clothes-obsessed, and sometimes airheaded, she could be a rather nice but sassy person. She had grown closer to Bella, and even defended her in a few occasions when some girl had something smart to say about Bella's plain looks. And to make things better, Jessica was added to the list of people who could make Bella smile on a regular basis.

That list included Jacob at the top, and the rest of the wolf pack-specifically Quil and Seth. Seth, who recently turned fifteen, was absolutely _adorable. _He was the youngest of the pack, and even though his father had died, he was always in a good and bubbly mood. Leah on the other hand was on the list of people Bella wanted to avoid. Leah was bitter, and Bella learned that Sam dumped her for Emily when he imprinted on her. Her father's death only made Leah worse.

Another reason Bella guessed Leah was the way she was? She was the only girl in the pack. With her _ex boyfriend_ as the leader. Bella didn't blame her. She felt bad for her when Jacob told Bella about Leah's attitude; the brunette had no idea why Leah seemed to hate her when they met each other.

Putting the top on the pot to let the heat stay there for a few minutes, Bella descended up to her room. She walked over to her desk, destined to find something to do. She grabbed her brush, absentmindedly pulling it through her long brown tresses. She leaned her head to the side for more effect, and tried to brush the curls out as much as she could. Jessica loved to treat Bella as her experiment, trying different hairstyles that she thought that Bella might like. Bella was horrified when she indeed liked almost every one.

It was like Jessica was bringing out the inner girly in Bella. And Bella hated it.

When she managed to bring her hair to loose waves, she put her brush down and looked into the mirror, smoothing her hair out. She had to admit, this looked a little better. Loose, relaxed curls looked more natural to her than ringlets.

Her laptop was sitting in the center, propped open from when she last got on it to type a paper. Bella's gaze on it was brief, and she turned on her heel to leave.

That's when realization hit her, making her notice something out of her peripheral vision, and she turned right back and rushed to her computer. There was a folded note sticking out of the bottom of it, with her name written in perfect penmanship.

She recognized that handwriting oh too well, fear rising in her as she pried it out from under her laptop with shaky fingers. She unfolded it, smoothing out the texture as she opened it.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I know that you are shocked, and most likely afraid when you saw this letter. But this a better idea, and I wouldn't think you'd like to see me standing in your bedroom after all this time and my departure, now would you? _

_I'm not asking you for your forgiveness; in fact, I highly doubt that this might take some time under the current circumstances. The answer to your first unspoken question that I'm sure you're wondering is _yes-_my family and I have returned to Forks with a special friend of mine from another lifetime that I might explain to you later. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, my friend Cho, and myself._

_But however, if you wish to see us and/or talk to me personally, you can if you'd like. It won't surprise me if your...wolf friend wouldn't be too comfortable with you coming down here alone. He can accompany you if that is alright. We promise that there will be no trouble._

_I hope to see you soon, and I hope that we can repair what has been damanged. I have no intention of interfering between you and your happiness with Jacob Black. I am satisfied that he has kept you alive for this long-and if you couldn't tell, I was laughing (and this is very out of character for me, which is startling)._

_Until then, Miss Swan._

_-Edward_

::.::

Bella chewed on her lip as she watched Jacob read the letter. He had arrived just on time, feeling her unease from where he had been in the forest, and came to see what was wrong. He sat on the edge of the bed, clad in a pair of shorts and sneakers, and his dark eyes narrowed as he read; his nostrils were flaring at the sweet stinch. Bella, who didn't smell anything, figured it was just a vampire/werewolf thing.

She could tell that he was suspicious, and a little angry. The emotions were radiating off of him and crashing into her like a tone of bricks. She was positive that he was now reading over it a second time, and she hoped that she could calm him down. She walked over to his side, cupping her hand around the back of his neck, and ran her fingers through the hair there. To her delight, he did seem to calm down a bit at her closeness, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand balling into a loose fist around the fabric.

"What do you think?" Bella asked him quietly, afraid that he might explode-literally-any second.

Jacob looked up into her eyes, his hard gaze softening. "I don't know about this, Bells. This is basically an open invitation on enemy territory. I can't protect you. You're safer here." To empasize what he meant, he let the letter fall next to him and pulled her into his lap. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and he kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her protectively and keeping her close to him.

"I won't need protecting. They won't hurt me," Bella murmured.

Jacob sighed. Stubborn Bella strikes again.

"I think this is what I need." Bella lifted her head, gently pushing on his chest, and he laid down on his back. She straddled him, her hands curved around the muscles on his abdomen. "Edward and I..." Jacob's eyes darkened at the mention of the bloodsucker. "We need to settle some things out. I know you hate the idea, but...we need to have an alliance with them, Jake. If the Cullens are back again, then this could be a good thing."

_"How?"_

"Well..." Bella tilted her head a little. "The Cullens aren't buddy-buddy with Victoria. If you and the pack team up with them, then maybe you can find her and-" She stopped to gulp, her skin getting paler. Jacob looked deep in thought, and she watched his face the entire time, playing with his fingers.

"It's not that easy, Bella," Jacob said finally, being as gentle as he could. "You can't expect for me and Cullen to hit it off and be best friends and-"

"I know that."

Jacob removed his hand from her grip, only to raise it up and cup the side of her face; she leaned into his touch. "This makes the situation worse since he's your..."

"Ex-boyfriend. Right."

"And I definately don't feel comfortable with you being alone with-"

"I don't have to be alone."

Jacob almost smiled. "Can you let me finish a sentence please?"

Bella giggled. "Sorry. I'll be good."

Jacob sighed. "Okay. So...even though every fiber in my being is against this completely, and no matter _how much _I want to kill him for being a bloodsucking leech..." Bella winced a little at the word, but he continued as he sat up, bringing their faces closer, "I'll do it." His teeth gritted. "I'll take you down there myself. For you."

Bella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. Jacob's hand ran its way up her back, coming over to her jawline and gripped it, making the kiss last a lot longer than intended. He ended it with another sigh, and Bella clutched at his tense back. He returned the embrace tightly, using one arm. "Be strong."

She felt him nod, and knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

Jacob slipped out briefly when Charlie came back home, but the shape-shifter strolled in casually as if he just arrived not long after, wearing a leather jacket, t-shirt, jeans, and the same sneakers from earlier. His motorbike was parked outside. The three had dinner at the table, having a nice conversation (well, Bella didn't really talk that much). Jacob lied smoothly when he asked if Bella could come down in La Push and hang out. Since it was a Sunday, Charlie agreed, but knowing that Billy would 'keep a good eye out on them', her curfew was at midnight, so they have six more hours.

Plenty of time.

By the time Jacob and Bella walked outside together, hand-in-hand, the grin wiped off of Jacob's face; the sunny grin that Bella loved. And she automatically missed it as soon as it disappeared. He must've been forcing that smile throughout the entire dinner with Charlie.

Approaching his motorbike, she continued to watch his face; he was staring off into the horizon, possibly seeing more than she could, into the setting sun.

"Jacob?"

Hearing her voice, he snapped out of his reverie and met her gaze. She reached up to caress his face, and his hand flew up to hers to keep it there. He closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Seth is coming. He's going to meet us there," he told her, his eyes still closed.

"And the rest of the pack?"

"They're going to keep watch from a distance, just in case. Seth is the only one okay with meeting leeches in his human forms. And I think okay is an understatement."

Bella was still gazing at him with curiosity and worry, so he swooped down and kissed her full on the mouth, taking her breath away. He was pleased to see her dazed expression, and he finally gave her what she wanted; a true, sunny grin, making her eyes brighten.

"Let's go," Jacob said, getting on his motorbike, and Bella got on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his jacket.

And soon they were off in the distance.

::.::

The Cullen house was exactly how Bella remembered it. It was large and graceful house, rectangular and well-proportioned, with three floors. The first and third on the outside was painted grey, the middle-or the second floor-made of wood. The southern wall is almost entirely made of glass, with a view of the Calawah river; from where Bella stood, she caught sight of the steel shutter, which protected the Cullens for an attack. Bella didn't get it at first; _Who could attack the Cullens?_

Of course she had found out who when they went to play baseball.

Jacob was tensed beside her, and she reached over to lace their fingers. She had no idea how hard this was for him.

Seth burst out of the trees, making Bella jump in Jacob's arms on instinct, with his always-present grin on his face. She then relaxed when she recognized him and returned the smile with a small one of her own.

"Hey, Seth," she said, and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Seth chirped. He took one look at the house and let out a low whistle. "That's a _nice house!"_

Jacob's nose wrinkled as he smelled the vamp stinch. "Let's just get this over with. The sooner we leave, the better."

Bella heard heavy growls coming from the trees. "Are they...here now?"

Jacob nodded. He gestured towards the steps. "Ladies first."

Bella smiled, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek, and led the way up to the front door. Seth and Jacob were right at her flanks, Jacob silent and Seth making comments of interest about the Cullen household.

Bella lifted her fist and knocked three times, taking a step back. Her arms brushed against Jacob and Seth on either side of her.

She didn't have to wait long. The door swung open, revealing Alice Cullen, and her beauty knocked the wind out of Bella. It's been so long since she's seen her.

"Bella!" Alice, who wasn't surprised at all by her arrival, pulled her inside and hugged her, careful not to squish the human girl in her arms. While she heard Jacob growl, Bella found herself relaxing in Alice's embrace and returning it. She shivered; her cold arms were so different than the hot set of arms she was always used to being in. Alice pulled away, wiping what Bella found out in shock the tear that fell from her eyelids. "It's so great to see you again!" Alice looked over her shoulder at the dogs and tried not to make a face. "You're friends of Bella, I presume?"

"_Boyfriend," _Jacob corrected, stepping inside, and Seth followed suite.

"Whatever floats your boat," Alice said lightly, and Jacob glared at her.

"Hi! I'm Seth!" Seth stuck his hand out, and Alice shook his hand reluctantly. She was surprised by the young wolf's enthusiasm. "I'm kinda new at this wolf thing!"

"I see," Alice said, slightly amused, releasing his hand and turning back to Bella. "C'mon! Everyone's waiting for you!"

Bella let Alice tug her through the house, and Jacob and Seth followed. Jacob was the only one tense.

Entering the spacious den, the rest of the Cullens took their turns in hugging and kissing Bella. Carlisle and Esme were very warm in their greeting. Even Jasper hugged Bella gently; Emmett scooped Bella up in his arms, giving her a fat, brotherly kiss on her forehead. Rosalie kept her distance, and she sent a wry smile in Bella's direction.

As soon as the greetings were done, Jacob pulled Bella to his side; Bella pulled him with her as they walked towards the stairs. Jacob must've heard footsteps, because he growled quietly in Bella's ear.

And before Bella could ask, it was when she saw him herself, with a dark-haired, olive skinned beauty just behind him.

"Edward..." His name fell from her lips without thinking, and Edward smiled.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said as their gaze locked. "I'm glad you came."

* * *

**Cliffy! Ooh, I'm evil xD**

**Review!**


End file.
